


The Surprise

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Cas is coming home after 6 months abroad, and Dean surprises him at the airport with flowers (and a ring).
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr thekingslover

Dean sits on a hard metal bench in the airport baggage claim. In his lap, he holds a dozen red roses wrapped in crinkly red cellophane, tied around with a white bow. He rubs the tails of the smooth satin ribbon between his thumb and forefinger.

The PA system announces that the luggage from flight 203, from New York, will be at carousel 15.

So the plane landed. That’s good. Dean checks his phone, but he has no new texts. Then again, Cas doesn’t know he’s here. Cas’s probably waiting to call until he gets closer to home.

Passengers begin to file down the escalators from the terminals above.

Dean stands and adjusts the lapels of his suit. His red tie is surely uneven from how often he’s tugged at his collar. He’s sweated through his white shirt by now, with how hot it is in here. He hopes his suit jacket hides anything too gross.

Normally, he’d wear a t-shirt and jeans, maybe with a flannel over-shirt. But after a six month separation with a 7 hour time difference, when Cas studied abroad in Europe, Dean’s pulling out all of the stops. He wants Cas to know how special is he and how much he means to Dean. The suit is part of that, and the flowers. And the ring in a small velvet box in his inside pocket.

A plane’s worth of people come down that escalator, but no Cas. The luggage tumbles down into the turning carousel.

He’s got to be here. He wouldn’t... change his mind about coming home? No. He couldn’t, right?

Dean frowns hard. The cellophane whines in his tightening grip. Cas loves Europe. Every phone call, every email. _Europe is so great. I’m having such a wonderful time_. And while Cas insisted he missed Dean at the end of each conversation, maybe Dean couldn’t compare with the beauty of the art history Cas went there to study.

Dean doesn’t know a buttress from a butt-rest.

Families, couples, and individuals all start claiming their bags, pulling them from the treadmill. A little girl holding a doll openly gapes Dean’s flowers. Her mom takes her hand and tells her not to stare. The mom’s sad eyes reveal to Dean all he needs to know about how he looks - a pathetic dreamer waiting forever for unrequited love to come down the stairs.

No. No, Cas loves him. Dean knows that.

He’s still scared.

Slowly, the baggage claim clears out until only a few are left. A dad secures his baby in a stroller. A woman paces near the exit door, cell phone to her ear. A man waits for his partner to come out of the bathroom, then they walk off hand in hand.

Dean sits down.

Maybe something happened. Cas could have gotten lost at the airport, missed his connection. Dean should have stayed home and waited for Cas to come to him like they planned.

One suitcase remains on the carousel, following the treadmill in a wide circle. Heart in his throat, Dean stands. He walks to the suitcase and checks the tag.

He reads, _Castiel_ -

“Dean?” Cas comes down the escalator two steps at a time.

Dean pulls the luggage from the treadmill and places it beside him. No sooner is his hand free again than Cas is flying in to embrace him.

“Careful,” Dean says, holding Cas closer. “The roses.” They are smashed between them, cellophane creaking.

“They’re beautiful.” Cas kisses Dean’s ear and all over his cheek. He’s not looking at the flowers.

Dean lowers his forehead to Cas’s shoulder, hiding his burning face.

“I have missed you,” Cas says with such certainty that Dean feels foolish for ever doubting him.

“I missed you, too, Cas.”

“Let me see your face.”

Dean pulls back, obliging. Cas smiles so wide his skin crinkles near his eyes, and Dean falls in love all over again.

With new space between them, Dean lifts the flowers. Several petals fall. One of the roses topples totally off the stem. “Do you like your surprise?”

“I love my surprise,” Cas says.

“Good. Um. I hope you like this one, too.” Dean thrusts the roses toward Cas’s chest. As Cas reaches up and takes them, Dean drops to one knee. Cas’s eyes go wide as Dean reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring box. He lifts the lid, revealing the simple silver band inside and holds out the ring. “Will you -?”

Cas kisses him before he can get the question out.

They kiss all the way back to the car in the short-term parking lot.

They make out in the backseat for a while before forcibly separating themselves so Dean can drive them home without crashing.

“You know, you never answered,” Dean says. The passing streetlights cast moving shadows on Cas’s face, highlighting his smile from all angles. Dean points at the ring.

Cas gives him a flat side-eyed look that Dean only catches half of before he has to look at the road again. What he saw, though, has him laughing.

“I take it the answer is yes,” Dean says.

“Yes, Dean.”

When Dean sneaks another peek, Cas is staring at the new silver band on his finger, eyes fond. It’s like how he looks at famous architecture, but... more. Better.

“I have to tell you about Europe,” Cas says, a little while later.

Dean groans. “I’m about to hear about buttresses again, aren’t I?”

Cas grins. “For the rest of your life.”

And, well, when he puts it like that... maybe it’s not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized much too late that I forgot to write in why Cas was late. I'm imagining he was the last one off the plane and then got caught in the inevitable bathroom line. Or maybe he got distracted trying to buy coffee? Either way, it's totally innocent.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
